Delena's 12 Days of Christmas
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Elena decides she's ready to show Damon how much he means to her. It's christmas time, so what better way to do that than to give him a gift on each of the 12 days of christmas? written for Holiday Exchange LEMON


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for morvamp_

On the First Day of Christmas…

Elena slowly opened her eyes and checked the calendar. December 13th….today meant one thing. Twelve days to Christmas. She felt the panic slowly sink in as she pushed herself into a seated position. She still had time to back out, to let another year go by without telling Damon how she felt, but she just couldn't do it. Gritting her teeth she grabbed her new cell phone from the night stand and searched through her list of contacts for Damon's number. He would have no idea that it was her, which would work perfectly for the beginning of this plan.

With her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she thought long and hard about what she wanted to text. _Dear Damon, this is your Secret Santa. Over the next twelve days I will be treating you with special gifts. On Christmas morning I will be under the tree waiting for you, until then enjoy your twelve days of Christmas. The game begins now. _She pressed send, waiting impatiently for a response. It was entirely possible that Damon would think it was a prank and simply ignore her. In reality, she only waited a few minutes, but it felt like hours before the phone beeped.

_Dear Secret Santa, I will gladly play along with your little game. Tempt me and tease me all you like, but know that when I do discover who you are, the game will be mine and it is you that will be begging for more. _Elena shivered in anticipation at his words, leaving the phone on her mattress and going to the shower. Thoughts of possible outcomes of what she'd just started, teased her mind and she needed a cool spray to distract her from blowing the plan already.

On the Second Day of Christmas…

Elena left the two wrapped gifts on the doorstep of the Boarding House, rang the doorbell and quickly ran behind the wall. Damon stepped out onto the porch, only a towel around his waist. "Hello?" he called, looking around. She held her breath, praying that he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest. She watched as he stepped forward, hitting the gifts with his foot, then bent down to retrieve it. She hadn't expected him to open it there, so she was surprised when he unfolded the card, even more so when he read out loud. "Dear Damon, this is for you to hold onto until we meet. Enjoy the fantasies that come and remember them for Christmas morning."

He slipped the note into the front of the towel and quickly unwrapped the first package, revealing a set of red furry handcuffs. The smirk on his face delighted her, but she held her breath as he unwrapped the Santa hat. He took one last look around the yard before disappearing back inside. The sight of him dripping wet had nearly forced her to blow her cover, but she had to wait, for both their sakes. The torture of the next ten days was going to be the longest foreplay session any couple had put themselves through.

On the Third day of Christmas…

Elena carefully crept out of the Boarding House, careful to grab her shoes on the way out. She'd made sure that Damon was asleep before sneaking into the den and setting a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a new note onto the table. _Keep this chilled for me until Christmas morning. We can decide then whether to use the glasses or not. _She laughed all the way home, excited that she'd been getting away with it all so far, but careful not to get too cocky. Just as she climbed back into bed, her phone buzzed and she opened her inbox to find a new text. _Dear Secret Santa, I found your gift, but did not see you. This game is torturing me a lot more than I imagined. Please give me a clue as to who you are, I cannot wait nine more days. _She stared at the screen for a few minutes, debating on whether to answer or not, the words finally coming to her. _The surprise will be worth it my darling Damon, I promise._

On the Fourth Day of Christmas…

When Damon awoke on the fourth morning of the little game he'd been playing with the faceless stranger, a surprise was waiting for him in the bathroom. He wasn't sure how this little minx had gotten past him in his own room, but she'd left a basket next to the shower, another note sitting before the gifts. He looked at the matching set of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and cologne, eyeing the brand with approval before tearing open the envelop and leaning against the sink to read the now familiar writing. _Use these four gifts for me, will you? I can only imagine how incredible you will smell, how you amazing you will taste when I finally get my lips on you. Only a few days have passed since this has begun and I'm finding it a lot harder to keep my identity a secret. Just last night, I nearly blew the plan by watching you sleep. It's a rare thing to see you at peace darling Damon, and I hope that one day soon I will be able to be the one to put that peaceful look on your face._

On the Fifth Day of Christmas…

On the fifth day, it was Elena that got the surprise. The text woke her up, telling her to go to the Grill and ask at the bar for a gift he'd left for a Secret Santa. She was not to send him anything, only promise to wear it and only it on Christmas morning. When she arrived at the Grill she saw the present sitting on the counter, a fair sized jewelry box with a red bow waiting for her. There was no note, but there didn't need to be. When she popped the top, she found herself looking at gold hoop earrings and a long gold chain necklace.

She was sure the crystal heart pendant would hang nearly all the way to her bellybutton once she put it on, and careful not to let anyone see her blush, she slipped the box into her purse and snuck back out the front door. She hadn't looked around the Grill very hard, for she'd missed Damon sitting in the corner, watching the bar intently for the past two hours waiting for the Secret Santa. She also missed the look of utter astonishment and the slight jaw drop of discovering it was her, pleasure and confusion mixing in his mind. He would let her have the game back now, only more excited to see what else his Elena Gilbert had in store for him.

On the Sixth Day of Christmas…

Elena laid the half dozen, blood red roses on the door step and drove far away before texting him. She wanted to see his face when he opened the door, but it was far too dangerous to risk blowing her cover now that she was half done the plan. _Go to the porch and see what I've left for you today. Take care of them and think of me every time you see them. A few more days and you will have me all to yourself. _She'd just arrived home when his response came through, her heart beating rapidly as she opened the message. _I don't think I can wait until Christmas morning to have you I'm finding myself lost without you, and yet I don't even know who you are. _Her heart pulled slightly at his words and she nearly got back in the car and decided to tell him, but she held her ground and texted back. _We must have patience Mr. Salvatore. Good things come to those who wait. _

On the Seventh Day of Christmas…

On the seventh morning, Damon awoke to steamy, seven page text that would have sent his heart pounding had he had one that beat. It started off fairly simple and innocent, but by the time she was done he was aching and quite ready for Christmas to be here already. His reply had much of the same effect on her and they spent the rest of the day driving each other crazy with teasing and sexual innuendos. The banter was familiar, fun and quite the way to lead them into the last few days of the game. Elena fell asleep to one final text that night, knowing her dreams would be plagued by naughty thoughts. _I cannot wait to taste you, to lick and kiss every inch of your body. I will make you moan my name, and you will be mine. _She shivered at the thought, and let her fantasies take her away, the only comfort until they could have to real thing.

On the Eight Day of Christmas…

This time, when Damon woke up he found the present sitting on the edge of his bed. This girl was getting sneakier and sneakier. He threw back the covers and reached for the box, already desperate to know what she had left inside for him. Over the course of the next few minutes he pulled out eight different pieces of lingerie finding the note at the bottom of the box. _I know you wanted me to only wear your gift on Christmas morning, but I bought these for you before and thought you should see them anyway. Leave one under the tree if you see one you like, if not you will find me in only the jewelry._ Damon searched through the pile of lace and silk, deciding on a tiny black, satin nightgown with a low cut back and a lace hem.

On the Ninth Day of Christmas…

Elena's free hand was clenched in a fist as she pressed the send button. As each whoosh sound echoed, each picture rushed through space to Damon's phone. She'd been careful not to take any pictures that would give her identity away, but ones that showed enough to tease him. This was perhaps the most nerve racking present she had convinced herself to do. The seconds between her text and his stretched and tortured her within an inch of her sanity, and when the tone went off, she hastily opened the message, peering at it with one eye as if that would protect her from any judgment. Six simple words flashed across the screen, a small smile spreading over her lips. _Are you trying to kill me? _She laughed and left the phone on the bed, walking to the closet to get dressed.

On the Tenth Day of Christmas

Elena slipped the cookies off the cooling rack and into the little blue tin. She admired the snow flake pattern and carefully secured the lid before reaching for a white sparkly bow and taping the note to the top. "Make sure he gets this right away." She said to Caroline, handing the tin over.

"I still think it would have made more sense to give him the dozen cookies on the twelfth day." The blonde vampire muttered, grabbing her keys from the island and taking the tin with her.

Elena giggled, because had Caroline really known what she was planning for Christmas morning, she would have squealed and jumped for joy.

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas…

_Alright darling Damon, this is the last note you will get. Inside this box are the final tools you will need to set the scene for tomorrow. Use them in anyway you wish. I will see you soon, but you must wait until ten in the morning to come downstairs and pick your present. _Damon folded the note back up and tied the ribbon around the rest of them and slid the package back into his bedside table drawer. The curiosity got the better of him and he found himself opening the box a moment later. Elena had packed him two sets of Christmas lights, six candles, a bag of fake snow, a bottle of chocolate flavored massage oil, and red boxers with little snowflakes on them. He laughed at the last item and held them up.

If this was her idea of sexy, he couldn't wait to see how she looked in the morning.

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas,,,

Elena's alarm went off at exactly eight am. She hopped out of bed, the adrenaline and excitement of finally completing the game holding off any fear and anxiety. This was Damon, she was finally going to get what she wanted, give him what he'd been wanting. She just had to prepare first. She spent a good twenty minutes in the shower washing her hair and every inch of her body. By the time she was done shaving her legs she was humming herself through 'White Christmas', then onto 'Jingle Bell Rock' as she dried off and rubbed vanilla lotion all over her body.

She checked the clock and quickly blow dried her hair, slight panic setting in as she tugged on her jacket and shoes. She would not chicken out, she would go downstairs, get in the car and make herself go through with this. She owed it to both of them now to at least see if their connection was worth risking their hearts on. When she arrived at the Boarding House, Elena found the front door unlocked. He'd left the fire burning in the living room, the Christmas tree plugged in and a soft blanket next to the few wrapped presents he'd bought. She saw the black nightgown laying across the arm of the couch and slipped into it quietly, relishing in the feel of the cool metal jewelry, the warm satin against her skin.

All she really wanted to do was dash up the stairs and find him now, but she forced herself to curl up on the blanket and wait. She was certain that she wouldn't actually be able to fall asleep, but when Damon came downstairs, he found her; eyes closed and even breathing. He just watched her for a minute, taking in the sight of probably one of the best gifts he'd ever gotten. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, the perfect angle for him to pick her up. He crouched down, slid one arm under her knees, the other under her shoulder and carried her to the stairs.

She finally stirred about halfway up, her eyes opening slowly, a smile on her lips. "Merry Christmas."

He bent down, brushing his lips against hers lightly before stepping into his room and setting her on her feet. "Merry Christmas."

She looked around the room and gasped. "It's beautiful."

He'd wrapped the lights around the posts of his bed, lit the candles around the room and sprinkled the snow in a trail to around the mattress. She spotted the bottle of massage oil on the bedside table and noticed the furry red handcuffs hanging on the head board. "Anything missing?" he asked, and finally she turned around to look at him. He'd taken off his robe and now stood before her in the Christmas boxers she'd picked for him and the Santa hat.

"Nothing, it's perfect."

He came forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "You know, you didn't have to do all this for me. You could have just told me how you felt."

"This was a lot more fun, don't you think?"

He eyed the handcuffs with a raised brow and then looked back at her. "I think today is going to be a lot of fun."

She shrieked and laughed when he hauled her up into his arms and dropped her on the bed before sliding onto the red silk sheets next to her, the hat dropping on the floor. He watched her eyes flutter closed, saw the increase in her breaths as they became shorter and more frequent. Her heart pounded like a drum in his ears as he pressed his lips to her neck and slid his hand onto her thigh. She was already trembling, and he'd barely moved yet. Hiding the smirk in her shoulder he found the pulse point and began sucking, his fingers working quickly under the nightgown. He pulled back a little too look at her when he discovered she was wearing nothing beneath.

"What?"

"I guess I forgot to leave the matching panties downstairs." He grinned wickedly and slipped one finger against her clit, barely brushing just to tease her.

"Makes everything a bit easier." She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He worked his fingers fast, one against her clit, one inside her. She bucked up against him, her fingers tangled in his hair and tugging.

"Patience Elena." He murmured, pressing kisses to her shoulder, her collarbone. "Good things come to those that wait."

She remembered the text she'd sent him and decided she probably deserved that. "No more waiting." She shook her head and wrapped her hand around his wrist. "Get on your back."

Damon's eyes widened slightly, but he complied; pleasantly surprised at the control she was taking. This whole plan had been her control though, and if he really thought about it this is exactly how Elena should be in bed. She'd always been the first one to make a plan when they were in trouble, even if it wasn't the smartest or safest plan. Why wouldn't she be in control to some degree the first time they made love? All thoughts stopped when she pressed kisses up the middle of his chest, her hands sliding to his palms as she found his lips with hers.

She waited until he was distracted kissing her back before clamping the red furry handcuffs around his wrists, sitting back to look at her masterpiece. The colorful glow from the Christmas lights made wonderful designs over his skin, the flames from the flickering candles on the night stands making his eyes burn even more. He struggled a little against the binds, looking up at her with a sexy smirk. He did the eye thing, sending shivers straight down her spine. "I thought you were the one that was going to be cuffed to the bed?"

"I never said that in the note did I?" she teased, dropping his gaze to kiss down to his hips, her tongue licking the skin just above the line of the boxers.

His hands clenched into fists and she heard the headboard creek as he struggled to break free. When he was naked, she sat back to admire him again. This was an entirely new scene, and one she wasn't sure she could have imagined. Damon Salvatore with slightly flushed skin, his face in hard, sexually frustrated lines, his eyes glaring, yet undressing her at the same time. He was hard, and when she let the tip brush against her clit, they both moaned in anticipation. "Stop fucking teasing me." He swore through gritted teeth.

She wished he wasn't cuffed so she could feel his rough hands on her body, but she left him trapped and slowly, painfully slipped herself onto him. Damon hissed at the contact, his eyes shutting as he got used to the feel of being inside her. She was tight, and he'd never felt more at home in his life. One simple, testing thrust up had her nails digging harshly into his chest. She swore and bent over, finding his mouth and letting her tongue battle his. "More Damon."

"I can't exactly do much, tied up here." He growled, her bottom lip between his teeth.

She felt the tip of his fang and pulled back, her Damon had quickly turned into vampire Damon. An entirely new thrill rushed through her as she took in the sight of his vamped out features. "Wow." She leaned down, kissing under both eyes. "You're beautiful, I never thought of this as beautiful before, but it is."

He smirked, then she heard the _ting_ of metal rings hitting iron and his hands were free, the cuffs around each wrist but no longer attached to the bed. He grabbed her hips, his fingers bruisingly tight as he pinned her down. "How's this for beautiful?" he hissed and kissed down to the v of her nightgown, tearing it open a bit, and then ripping away the rest with his hands.

The necklace fell against her bare body, the chain framing her breasts and the pendant pointing straight to where they were joined. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him on. He wrapped his hand through and around the chain, tugging her upper body toward him so he could kiss her while thrusting at an entirely new angle. She gasped as the pleasure ripped through her, sending her over the edge almost immediately. She clung to him, his name falling from her lips like a curse, like a prayer. His fangs sunk into her neck, earning him a pleased moan and a clawed back. He drank until her hear skipped a beat, licking the drops of blood away and moving to kiss her.

Her blood ran through him, giving him more strength, more power, more speed. She could only hold on and moan. He kissed hard, he thrust fast and deep. He didn't stop, not even when he begged him to. He knew she had more to give him, and when the second wave broke through, she used the adrenaline to send him on his back. "Damon." She was near breathless, but she needed him to come, needing him to join her. He watched her move above him, holding her straight so the right spots were being hit. She trembled over him, her moans turning to loud cries and he finally let himself go with her.

He hadn't felt her collapse against him, but when the world stopped spinning he felt her face on his chest, and the cool metal of the necklace against his stomach. He was still inside her, and she didn't seem to have much interest in moving away anytime soon. He looked at his hands, the furry cuffs still attached and couldn't help but to laugh. She looked up at him, her chin resting between his ribs, a satisfied smile on her face. He made quick work of removing the broken toy before letting one hand go back into her hair, his fingers gently running through it.

"So much for soft romance the first time." He said, always smirking because how could one such as Damon Salvatore not smirk after being ravaged.

"There was a little." She smiled. "It's my fault for bringing in the handcuffs. I should have known introducing a little kink would set you off."

"Did I hurt you?" she felt his hand grip in her hair, a worry line deepening his forehead.

She pushed up against his chest, pressing her lips to the crease until it went away. "I'm fine, I promise. Besides you have the rest of the day to make it up to me."

He laughed and captured her lips with his, one hand still tangled, the other rubbing slow circles on her back. "I could spend the whole new year in this bed if it meant making love to you whenever I wanted."

She grinned against the kiss, pulling back slightly to look at him. "How about we compromise with having some breakfast and then you can do whatever you want with me. The human needs to eat, because I doubt a growling tummy is sexy."

He laughed and rolled her to her back, pressing kissing along her stomach. "I've got some cookies left."

"That's not breakfast." She laughed, slapping his back when he started tickling the inside of her thigh. "You're never letting me out of this bed are you?"

He pressed up on one elbow, leaning over her, _all _his teeth showing. "You can't give a man a toy on Christmas and then take it away. I'm going to play until I get bored, and if that takes a thousand years, then you will just have to deal with it."

She giggled as he pressed kisses all over her face. "We'll see about that Mr. Salvatore."

_a/n: a little sexy, a little rough, a little sweet. Hope you found something to make you smile. _


End file.
